Mein kleines Glück
by Yuna200
Summary: Eine Glückliche Ehe der nur eins Fehlt um es Perfekt zu machen, ein eigenes Kind.Werden Ginny und Draco ihr kleines Glück bekommen um ihr Glück fast Perfekt zu machen? Finde es herraus GW/DM
1. Prolog

Hallo ihr lieben

Hier hab ich wieder was Neues für euch es ist eine Kurzgeschichte von etwa 3 Kapiteln

Insgesamt sind es 18 Seiten.

Wie immer ist alles nur geliehen alles gehört J. und sie bekommt am Ende alles wieder zurück.

Nur meine EigenenCharakter sind meine Fantasie.

So nun wünsch ich euch viel Spass bei einer Ginny/Draco Lovestory

Mein kleines Glück

Prolog

Hallo ich heiße Ginerva Molly Malfoy, Frau von Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Meine Freunde nennen mich Ginny und ich habe so einige, was heute kaum zu glauben ist wenn man bedenkt wenn ich geheiratet habe.

Ich bin gerade 24 Jahre geworden und habe meine Ausbildung zu Heilerin absolviert.

Was aus Draco wurde, er ist Anwalt und arbeitet zusammen mit seinem Besten Freunde Blaise Zabini in der Kanzlei Nicolas Zabini.

Ich geh gerne arbeiten mir war es wichtig eine Ausbildung zu machen, ich war glücklich das Draco zustimmte, auch wenn ich nie Arbeiten müsste, ich will es so.

Ich bin seit 5 Jahren mit Draco Malfoy leierte und seit 3 Jahren bin ich seine Frau, er trägt mich nicht auf Händen und er erfüllt mir nicht jeden Wunsch.

Und doch zeigt er mir das ich alles bin was er sich wünscht und genau das ist mein Problem.

Ich bin das was er will, er will nicht mehr, ich reiche ihm, aber er reicht mir nicht.

Versteht mich nicht falsch ich bin sehr Glücklich mit ihm, auch wenn ich manchmal alles hin schmeißen will, ich liebe ihn.

Ich sollte vielleicht etwas ausholen damit ihr mich versteht, warum er mir nicht reicht.

Ich war gerade 20 und hatte meine Prüfung abgelegt, die erste Station die mir anbot mich anzustellen, was genau die ich mir Wünschte.

Ich liebe Kinder also war die Kinder und Säuglinsstation genau das richtige für mich.

Jeden Tag sehe ich Kinder kommen und gehen und sehe Babys die das Licht der Welt erblicken, ich sehe wie Babys sterben oder gar tot auf die Welt kommen.

Ich sehe verzweifelte Eltern die um ihrer Kinder kämpfen und weinen, es wurde so unerträglich für mich das ich mich selber gegen Kinder entschied.

Draco sah Tag für Tag wie ich mehr zerbrach, ich wechselt knapp 1 Jahr nach meiner Prüfung die Station, zu Fluchschäden.

Nicht nur ich entschied mich dagegen auch er entschied das es besser wäre mir dies niemals selbst zuzumuten.

Ich erholte mich und würde wieder der Lebenslustige Mensch der ich vor diesem Jahr war.

Auch Draco viel auf das ich endlich, wieder ich war und er versprach sich selber mir niemals etwas in der Art zuzumuten, er entschied sich gegen einen Erben, damit mir dies nie passieren könnte.

Wir hatten im Stillschweigen ein Abkommen geschlossen.

Wir leben unser Leben, gingen auf Bälle, Veranstaltungen und Öffentlich Termine.

Auch Pansy und Blaise hätte sich gegen Kinder entschieden, so kam das Thema nie auf wenn ich mit Blaise Frau unterwegs war.

Meine Familie, ich das einzige Mädchen war die einzige die noch kein Enkelkind ihrer Eltern geschenkt hat.

Ich liebe meine Nichten und Neffen und ich hab sie auch gerne mal um mich, doch irgendwann find ich sie einfach zu anstrengend.

Molly hat mittlerweile aufgegeben Enkelkinder aus dem Hause Malfoy zu bekommen und auch Narzissa und Lucius hielten sich raus, doch insgeheim hofften auch sie auf den Erben der den Namen Malfoy am leben hält.

Es lief gut Draco ist ein gefragter Anwalt der selten einen Fall verliert und ich arbeite nur noch selten im St. Mungos ich treffe mich lieber mit Pansy und geben Teepartys, ich wurde genau zu dem was ich nie werden wollte. Ich war nicht mehr Ginny, ich wurde mit der Zeit zu Ginerva Malfoy, die Frau die eines Tages Hausherrin sein würde.

Doch mit Pansy an meiner Seite und den Zwei Männern an unserer Seite die es bestärkten das ihrer Frauen sich verhielten, wie es sich gehörte in den Adelskreisen.

Um uns herum bekamen alle ihrer ersten Kinder, bald gab es kaum eine Teeparty wo nicht eine von unseren Freundinnen uns berichtet das sie ihr erste Kind erwarteten.

Das wäre auch alles nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn nicht ausgerechnet Pansy eines Tages diejenige gewesen wäre.

Ich begleite sie während der Schwangerschaft, die ohne Komplikationen verlief auch bei der Geburt war ich anwesend, als der kleine Tayler geboren wurde.

Draco und ich wurden seine Parten, das Kind war gesund und Blaise und Pansy sie waren die Glücklichsten Eltern die ich mir vorstellen konnte.

Ich hab gesehen wie wundervoll die Schwangerschaft verlaufen war und habe gesehen wie gut es laufen kann, ich hab die Angst verloren.

Ich könnte auch so eine kleines Glück haben, das mich mit großen Augen ansieht ich muss nur die Risiken in kauf nehmen.

Tayler ist nun schon 1 Jahr alt und ich bin total vernarrt in den Kleinen Sonnenschein.

Es gab eine Zeit da reichte mir meine Mann, mehr wollte ich nicht, doch jetzt reicht er mir nicht mehr, es fehlt was um es perfekt zu machen.

Doch wie soll ich ihm beibringen das ich nun doch seinen Erben bekommen möchte.

Ich weiß wenn ich, nein wir uns entscheiden für Kinder und das erstgeborene kein Junge ist, dass ein zweite bekommen müsste vielleicht auch eine drittes.

Und ich stellt mir die Frage ob ich bereit zu bin und ich habe für mich entschieden, wenn es für die Frauen von meinen Brüdern keine Problem darstellt, mehr als 1 Kind zu bekommen, warum dann für mich?

Ja ich habe noch immer Angst zu leiden und mein Glück zu verliere und doch ist der Wunsch danach so stark, das ich alle Ängste in kauf nehme.

Und hier beginnt meine nein Unsere Geschichte.

Begleitet mich etwas in meinem Leben, in meinem Kampf für mein Kleines Glück.


	2. Kapitel 2

Hallo als nun gehts weiter

Ich hoffe die Story istn icht al zu schlecht ich weiß das Prolog war etwas Kurz.

Aber dafür sidn die letzten 2 Kapitel jeweils 7 Seiten lang.

Viel Spass beim Lesen

Kapitel 1

Pansy hatte gerade Tayler abgeholt, sie sah auf die Uhr bald würde Draco heimkommen und ihre Schwiegereltern müssten auch jeden Moment eintreffen.

Also begab sie sich in die Küche und gab dort noch mal ein paar Anweißungen fürs Abendessen.

Ginny zog sich schnell um für das Abendessen, als sie in den Salon kam waren ihre Schwiegereltern schon anwesend auch, auch ihr Mann kam gerade nachhause, glücklich viel sie ihm in die Arme.

Während des Abendessens, kamen ihre Schwiegereltern wieder auf ihr liebstes Thema.

"Ich hab heute gehört dass euer Freund Gregory gestern Vater wurde", erzählt Zissa und aß weiter.

"Ja, wir haben das schreiben heute Morgen bekommen", antwortet Draco monoton

"Sag ist es immer noch so sicher das wir keine Enkel bekommen werden?", Zissa hatte nie aufgegeben und hatte sich mit Molly zu Aufgabe gemacht daran zu arbeiten.

"Nein Mutter, erwartet keine Erben aus unserer Ehe, wir haben doch erläutert wieso nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie oft wir das noch sagen sollen", Draco schnaubte unzufrieden.

Das Essen ging weiter und niemandem schien aufzufallen, das sie dieses Mal ihrem Mund gehalten hatte.

Jedes Mal diese Thema, wann immer sie die Gelegenheit bekam, sie hatten sich nach langem Überlegen dagegen Entschieden, am Anfang war auch für ihn der Gedanke nie einen Erben zu haben so unwirklich, doch als er die Panik seiner Frau sah wann immer das Thema auf den Tisch kam, entschied er zum wohl seiner Frau, das es auch ohne Erbe gehen müsse.

Er hatte sogar schon an Adoption gedacht vor allem seit Tayler viel bei ihnen war.

Beim Essen sah er zu seiner Frau und dieses Mal konnte er nicht die Gewohnte, nie im Leben ich hab Angst- Reaktion sehen, ob er vielleicht doch die Adoption ansprechen sollte, immer hin freute sie sich immer sehr wenn sie Tayler mal über Nacht hatte.

Der Gedanken doch Mutter zu werden, gefiel ihr von Tag zu Tag besser und Tayler machte es nur noch schlimmer, wie sollte sie Draco erklären das sie nun doch wollte.

Tayler war für das gesamte Wochenende bei ihnen und Draco hatte sich extra von allem Befreit um die Zwei Tage mit seiner Frau und ihrem Patenkind zu verbringen. Draus im Garten hatte sie den Spielplatz der einst für Draco angelegt wurde, erneuern lassen.

Tayler saß im Sandkasten und spielte und Ginny, formte Sandkuchen mit ihm.

Draco sah von der Decke mit dem Essen auf der er saß zu seiner Frau und schmunzelt. Sie sah dabei so Lebendig und Glücklich aus wie sie mit Tayler spielte und das obwohl sie doch nie eigene haben wollte.

Er legte sich zurück und hing seinen Gedanken nach, als er von seiner Frau in seinem Tun unterbrochen wurde.

Sie hatte einen fast schlafenden Tayler auf dem Arm und setzt sich zu ihm auf die Decke, sie strich dem Kind liebevoll durchs Haar bis er einschlief.

"Er ist so ein Engel", sagt sie leise, Draco hatte sich wieder aufgesetzt und die Babydecke über Tayler gelegt der noch immer in Ginny Armen schlief, sie legten ihn vorsichtig auf der Decke ab.

"Das ist er wirklich", bestätigt ihr Draco und zog sie eng an sich.

"Dray?", sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Was Gin?", er sah sie erwartend an.

"Was würdest du sagen wenn ich doch mit dem Gedanken spiele einmal mit dir Kinder zu haben?", fragte sie leise.

"Ich würde mich freuen und dich so gut wie es möglich ist unterstützen, aber Engel du musst nicht. Ich weiß was du für eine Angst hast Ich denke schon länger darüber nach", sagt er leise

"Ehrlich und zu was bist du gekommen?", sie sah zu ihm und ihre Augen sprachen von Neugier.

"Das es viele Kinder gibt auch Magische, die so gerne eine Zuhause hätten mit liebvollen Eltern", erklärt er im ruhigen Ton um Tayler nicht zu wecken.

"Du meinst Adoption?", daran hatte sie bis jetzt nicht gedacht, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Draco ein Fremdes Kind seinen Namen tragen lassen würde.

"Ja das meines ich Engel, natürlich würden wir etwas auf den Stammbaum schauen", erklärt er gleich weiter.

"Ich hatte nie an eine Adoption gedacht. Ich dachte eigentlich an ein eigenes", sagt sie so leise das er genau hinhören musste.

"Du meinst wirklich, aber bist du dir Sicher, du hattest doch so Angst?", verwundert sah er zu ihr.

"Ich bin sicher und Tayler bestärkt es immer mehr. Egal was passiert ich habe dich an meiner Seite und wir haben eine Familie die immer für uns da ist. Ich müsste heute Abend den nächsten Trank nehmen, also was sagst du?", sie sah zu ihm und er sah Hoffnung und Angst.

"Dann lass den Trank, Trank sein und lass es uns versuchen, wenn du dir sicher bist", er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie innig.

Und so ließe sie es drauf ankommen und Ginny konnte es kaum erwarten endlich an den Tag zu kommen wo sie ihrer Regel bekommen sollte und wie das Leben so spielt kam sie mit Zwei Tagen Verspätung, enttäuscht saß Ginny beim Abendessen, sie hatte Draco noch nicht mitgeteilt das sie doch noch ihre Regel bekommen hatte. Sie saßen um den Tisch und unterhielten sich wie immer doch seine Ginny war stumm und sah Traurig aus.

Seine Eltern beobachten schon eine Zeitlang das Paar und waren sich sicher dass da was lief in dem sie nicht eingeweiht waren.

Draco stand von seinem Platz auf und ging zu seiner Frau rüber, er zog sie vom Stuhl in seine Arme und dann brach der Bach der den ganzen Tag vom einen Damm gehalten wurde und sie weinte bitterlich.

Draco war sofort klar das es wohl nicht geklappt hatte und strich ihr beruhigen über den Rücken.

"Es ist okay Engel, wir wussten das es nicht gleich Klappen würde, wir haben doch Zeit niemand drängt uns", beruhigte er sie und sie weinte noch immer.

Er zog sie mit sich auf seinen Platz und platzierte sie auf seinem Schoß, goss ihr einen Tee ein und drückte ihn ihr in die Hand.

"Draco, erklär dich", Lucius sah fragend zu seinem Sohn und seiner Schwiegertochter die er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr so aus der Fassung gesehen hatte.

"Vater wir haben uns entschieden es doch zu versuchen, aber diesen Monate sollte es noch nicht so weit sein", erklärte sich Draco, sie wollte die Tage eh mit seinen Eltern reden, er hofft vor allem von Narzissa auf Unterstützung und Ablenkung für seine Frau.

"Das freut uns das ihr es doch versucht und wenn nicht diesen dann vielleicht den nächsten, setzt euch nicht unter Druck", Narzissa sah strahlen zu ihrem Sohn.

"Natürlich nicht Mutter wir haben Zeit, wenn ihr uns nun Entschuldigt wir werden unser Essen in unseren Räume zu uns nehmen", er hob Ginny mit Leichtigkeit hoch, die mittlerweile ihre Tasse wieder abgestellt hatte.

Sie schlang die Arm um den Nacken ihres Mannes und ließ sich in ihre Räume tragen, es wurde eine lange Nacht für Draco

Nach einigen Gesprächen, gingen sie mit neuen Mutes an die Sache heran es würde schon klappen wenn sie sich nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigen.

Doch so sehr Ginny versuchte es zu vergessen um so mehr musste sie dran denken, bei jedem Einkauf mit Pansy erwischte sie sich wie sie selber dran dachte einmal hier Babysache zu kaufen für ihr Kind, aber so lang es nicht da war nutzte ihr es ja doch nicht.

Pansy und Blaise waren nach Ginnys Zusammenbruch eingeweiht worden um sie zu Unterstützen.

Und der nächste Monat kam und die Regel kam und wieder ging das Hoffen von vorne Los, langsam ging es auf Weihnachten zu und sie versuchten es schon Monate, Ginny war schon so weit aufzugeben, als Draco sie drängte zum Arzt zu gehen.

Er war sich sicher das es eine Möglichkeit gab wenn es so nicht klappen sollte, so machte er ein Termin und damit viel zumindest von ihm die Anspannung und auch von seiner Frau.

Morgen hatten sie ihren Termin und sie war über ihrer Regel, aber warten wollte und konnte sie nicht , also besorgte sie sich gleich 3 Tests aus der Muggelapotheke Hermine hatte sie begleitet, sie war als Heilerin und Frau ihres Bruders eine gute Stütze für sie.

Als sie am Abend heim kam verschwand sie direkt im Schlafzimmer und ließ ihren Mann und seine Eltern im Esszimmer warten, schließlich wurde ohne sie nicht gegessen.

Sie verschwand gleich ins Bad und machte den ersten Test, gebannt sah sie auf das Stäbchen wo sich 2 Striche Bildeten, was hat Mine gesagt 1 nicht Schwanger 2 Schwanger. Doch sicher war sie sich nicht, also mache sich auch noch den Zweiten Test doch auch der gab das gleiche Ergebnis, lächelnd sah sie in den Spiegel schnappte sich die benutzten Test und rannte die Treppe hinab.

Draco war aufgesprungen als er seine Frau durch die Tür renne sah sie viel ihm um den Hals küsste ihn stürmisch und zeigte auf den Test in ihrer Hand, verständnislos sah er auf das Stäbchen.

Narzissa erkannt was ihre Schweigertochter in der Hand hat und zog es ihr aus dieser und jubelte fröhlich auf.

"Was ist das Liebes?", Draco sah fragend zu seiner Frau diese lächelt Glücklich.

"Dies", sie zeigte auf den Test den Narzissa in der Hand hielt "Ist ein Muggeltest, der mir sagt ob es geklappt hat und ich hab gleich zwei gemacht wollte ja sicher sein.", erklärt sie ihm und jetzt wusste auch er was das bedeutet.

"Heißt das du, wir?", er konnte es nicht aussprechen vor glück und Aufregung.

"Genau das heißt es wir bekommen ein Baby", sie viel ihm wieder um den Hals, er drückte sie fest an sich.

Unglaublich da wollte es ewig nicht klappen und dann hatte sie einen Termin und geklappte auf einmal.

Am Morgen machten die beiden sich auf den Weg zum Arzt, der nun eine Schwangerschaft bestätigen durfte worüber auch diese sich freute, nach dem Draco ihm ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte.

"So Mrs Malfoy, dann wollen wir doch mal schauen wie es ihnen und ihrem Kind geht", er sprach ein paar Diagnosezauber über ihren Bauch und lächelt zu frieden.

"Es geht ihm gut es hat einer sehr Starke Aura, für das Kind sehr gut für sie Mrs Malfoy nicht so ganz", sagt er freundlich.

"Wieso was ist mit meiner Frau", fragte Draco besorgt den Arzt.

"Beruhigen sie sich, nichts Schlimmes nur werden die Symthome der Schwangerschaft stärker auftreten, also Essengelüste oder Übelkeit, Schwindelanfälle was genau alles von diesen Sachen auf sie zu kommt kann keiner sagen doch ihre Frau wird es stärke erfahren als manch andere werdende Mütter. Aber kein Grund zu sorge ich möchte sie alle 4 Wochen sehen", erklärt er den werden Eltern und begann damit ein Pass für Ginny auszustellen.

Glücklich erzählten sie es Pansy und Blaise als diese am Nachmittag zum Kaffee kamen, Pansy freute sich sehr für ihre Freundin und bot ihr an sie immer zu Fragen wenn sie was wissen wollte.

Weihnachten kam und Ginny freute sich sehr drauf, da auch ihrer Familie und die Zabinis anwesend sein werden. Sie freut sich drauf die großen Augen ihres Patenkindes zusehen bei dem Berg Geschenke, den sie besorgt hatte.

Draco beobachtet glücklich seine Frau, sie sah so zufrieden aus, sie zuppelte noch dies und das zu recht als es Klingelt und ihr Besuch kam.

"Tane Ginny", reif Tayler und rannte seiner Tante entgegen die ihn lächelnd auffing.

"Hallo kleiner Prinz und warst du brav?", sie sah ihn fragend an und er nickte wild.

"Na dann wird Santa bestimmt Geschenke für dich bringen", erklärt sie ihm und zog ihm die Jacke aus.

"Kommt das Essen ist fertig, meine Familie ist auch schon da", sagt sie freundlich und nahm Tayler an der Hand und führte den Rest der Gäste ins Esszimmer, was schon recht voll war wenn man bedenkt das die Gesamte Weasleyfamilie an diesem saß mit Anhang.

Gemütlich aßen sie zu Abend die 5 Kinder spielten in Taylers Kinderzimmer bis es Zeit war fürs Bett, schließlich wollten alles schnell schlafen da mit morgen war.

Am Morgen es war gerade mal 5.30 Uhr stand Tyler in Ginny und Dracos Zimmer, und grabbelt zu ihnen ins Bett.

"Tane Ginny, Onkel Drace Morgen Santa, will Geschenke haben", erklärt er seine verschlafen Parten die er wach rüttelte.

"Morgen Tayler, das heißt ich möchte bitte und nicht ich will", hielt Draco ihm gleich vor.

"Gin es ist erst 5.30 Uhr oh Merlin", jammert er und sah seien Frau an die ihn anlächelt.

"Gewöhn dich dran nächstes Jahr wird unser eigenes uns aus dem Bett werfen", sie küsste ihn kurz und stand dann auf und legte sich ihren Morgenmantel an.

"Na los aufstehen Draco, meine Nichten und Neffen sind bestimmt auch schon dabei meine Geschwister aus dem Bett zu werfen", sie gab ihrem Mann den Morgenmantel und zu dritten liefen sie die Treppe herunter.

Narzissa, Lucius, Molly und Arthur saßen schon da und tranken ihren Kaffe.

"Morgen ihr seit schon auf?", wollte Draco wissen als er Tayler auf seinen Platz setzte.

"Ja wir wollen doch nicht verpassen wir Tayler sein erste Weihnachten erlebt", antworten Narzissa müde, ihr war der Kleine sehr ans Herz gewachsen so oft wir er im Haus war.

Langsam kamen auch die anderen Gäste zum Frühstück einer verschlafener als der Andere und Ginny kicherte.

"Was?" faucht Ron sie an "Sag bloß deine Frau hat dich nicht vorbereitet wann Rose euch wohl wecken würde", gab sie vergnügt von sich.

"Sei du mal still ihr hätte ja weiter schlafen können", motz er sie an.

"nein konnten wir nicht weil Tayler uns geweckt hat", erklärt sie ihm, fragend sah er sie an.

"Wieso weckt er nicht seine Eltern?", in dem Moment kam besagte Eltern ins Esszimmer.

"Das ist ganz einfach Ronnald, Tayler ist oft bei Ginny und Draco und weiß daher wo er nachts hin kann wenn er nicht mehr schlafen kann, er weiß aber nicht wo Mum und Dad schlafen, da wir selten hier übernachten", erklärt Pansy ihm während sie sich setzt.

"Ach so", sagt dieser ruhig und beschäftigte sich dann mit seinem Essen.

"Tante Ginny, wir sind fertig", Luana die Tochter von Charlie und seiner Frau Sina, sie war gerade 3 Jahre alt sah zu ihrer Tante.

"Gut seit ihr alle fertig mit dem Essen", einstimmiges nickten die Erwachsenen sie würden später noch weiter Frühstücken.

"Gut dann aller her kommen", sagt sie und scharrte die Kinder um sich.

"So dann würde ich sagen Opa Lucius und Opa Arthur werden jetzt mal schauen ob Santa Claus schon da war", sie sah zu den beiden diese nickte ihr zu und verschwanden im Wohnzimmer, um Kerzen anzuzünden und Lichterketten zu erleuchten, nach einem weiterem Schwenker lief leise im Hintergrund Weihnachtsmusik.

"Wart ihr den auch alle Brav?", Narzissa sah die Kinder fragend an und alle antworteten mit einem lauten Jaaaaaa.

Arthur und Lucius ließen auf den Ausruft die Türen von Geisterhand aufschwingen und die Kinder traten herein.

"So ihr scheint alle Brav gewesen zu sein, dann schauen wir doch mal wem was gehört", Narzissa und Molly gingen zusammen mit den Kindern zum großen Baum.

"Schau mal hier die Geschenke sind für Luana du musst wirklich brav gewesen sein", Narzissa zog das Kind zu sich und setzt sie zu ihren Geschenken.

"Denkt dran erst wenn alle verteilt sind dürft ihr", mahnt Draco die Kinder, die Erwachsen hatten sich auf die Sofas nieder gelassen und beobachtet das Bunter treiben.

"Und hier das ist wohl für Aaron", Molly sah nach Bills 3 Jährigen Sohn der gleich auf seine Oma zu kam und sich mit großen Augen vor dem Stapel Geschenke nieder ließ.

"Und die hier sind für dich Pauline", Narzissa zeigt auf den Berg und Percys 4 Jährige Tochter kam zu ihr und setzt sich davor.

"Und die hier sind für dich kleine Rose", Molly zog das schüchterne Kind von 2 Jahren zu ihren Geschenken sie würde ihr wohl beim auspacken helfen.

"Und die hier sind für Tayler", Tayler zog seine Parten mit, die sich mitziehen ließen grinsend sahen Blaise und Pansy dem zu.

"So alles sitzen und los gehts", gaben Molly und Narzissa das Kommando und das Geschenkpapier flog durch das Zimmer, ah und ohs und aufschreie konnte man hören während die Kinder ihre Geschenke auspackten.

Als auch die Geschenke der Erwachsenen ausgetauscht waren, Frühstücken diese weiter und die Kinder spielten mit ihren neuen Sachen.

Glücklich lehnte sich Ginny an ihren Mann, "Nächstes Jahr sitz unser Kind auch dabei", er streichelt ihr über die Wange und hauchte ein "ich kann es kaum erwarten".

Strahlende Kinderaugen waren die Belohnung für das frühe Aufstehen, während die Kinder begeistert mit ihren neuen Spielsachen spielten begaben sich die Erwachsenen wieder zu Tisch um weiter zu Frühstücken.

"Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben das wir nun doch Enkelkinder haben werden", Narzissa sah glücklich zu ihrer Schwiegertochter und ihrem Sohn.

"Du sagst es Zissa ich dachte wirklich mein einzige Mädchen würde nie Mutter werden", Molly sah sehr zufrieden zu ihrer Tochter.

"Bald hat also Tayler jemanden zum Spielen hier, ich find es wunderbar das ihr den Schritt nun doch gewagt habt", Blaise war der Meinung er müsste dazu ja jetzt auch mal was sagen.

Am Abend half Ginny ihrer Mutter in der Küche, die Hauselfen waren an so Tagen nur im Weg in der Küche.

"Ihr kommt klar oder braucht ihr Hilfe", Narzissa kam in die Küche und schaute nach dem Rechtem.

"Aber Ginny, lass das doch und sag was, du solltest nicht zu schwer heben in deinem Zustand", damit nahm sie Ginny die Soßenschüssel aus der Hand und brachte sie nach draußen.

Kopfschüttelnd sah sie Narzissa hinter her, sie war ja nicht todkrank so ne kleine Soßenschüssel konnte sie schon noch tragen.

Molly drückte ihr den Salat in die Hand und marschiert voraus um die letzten Schüsseln auf den Tisch zu stellen, der Tisch war schon voll besetzt und die Kinder wartet ungeduldig auf ihr liebstes Essen, es gab wie jedes Jahr Pute, Rotkraut und Kartoffelklöße mit Soße.

"Wir haben Hunger, Hunger, Hunger haben Durst", riefen die Kinder im Chor.

Molly setzt sich gerade hin als Ginny endlich nach kam, sie hatte noch einen Moment in der Küche gestanden und gewartet bis das unangenehme Ziehen weg war.

Lächelnd stellt sie die Schüssel ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Mann ans andere Ende der Tafel.

Die Kinder riefen freudig auf, den gleich ging es mit dem Großen Essen los.

Sie war gerade an Blaise vorbei gelaufen als sie sich an Pansys Stuhl festhielt und aufschrie, Draco eilte sofort zu ihr und auch Blaise war an ihrer Seite.

"Gin was ist wo tut es weh, Sag doch was Engel", Draco hielt seien Frau fest die sich nun an ihm fest hielt und immer wieder schlutzend Aufschrie.

Hermine ahnte so fort was los war und gab die Kommandos.

"Los bring sie auf die Couch sofort, tragt sie, sie darf nicht laufen", herrschte sie die Männer an, Draco war so in Panik das Blaise es übernahm die Frau seines Besten Freundes hoch zu heben und ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen.

"Kinder ihr dürft Essen", sagt Narzissa ernst und sah zu Hermine die ihr zunickte.

"Pansy du kommst mit. Molly ich brauch heiße Tücher und Warmes Wasser. Narzissa du ruft Severus", so zog sie Draco und Pansy mit sich aus dem Raum rüber ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ginny beruhig dich atme tief ein und dann wieder aus", gab ihr Hermine als Anweißung.

Molly brachte Tücher und das Wasser, Pansy half ihr eins der Tücher unter Ginny zu legen, sie sah kurz zu Hermine und sah in ihrem Blick die Bestätigung das es wohl keine Chance gab.

Draco kniete neben seiner Frau und hielt ihr die Hand die sie schmerzvoll drückte.

"Es tut so weh", wimmert sie leise "Das Baby was ist mit dem Baby", sie sah zu ihrem Mann dann zu Hermine.

"Ich weiß es nicht Severus wird auch gleich da sein wir tunt unser bestes Versprochen", sie fing an einige Sprüche zu murmeln.

"Raus hier alle, bis auf Draco und Hermine", herrschte Severus der gerade durch den Kamin gestolpert kam, jetzt waren nur noch die 4 im Raum.

Hermine reichte ihm ein Alkohlgetränktes Tuch mit dem er sich die Hände abwischte.

"Also was ist passiert", er ließ sich neben Ginny nieder und zauberte sie bis auf die Unterwäsche aus.

"Sie hat Krämpfe bekommen, von einen auf den anderen Moment", erklärt Hermine ihm.

"Und wie sieht es aus, du warst bestimmt nicht untätig wie ich dich kenne", er sah fragend zu ihr.

"Nicht gut, gar nicht gut", gab sie ehrlich zu, Ginny schlutzte noch immer unter starken Krämpfen.

Sanft führ er mit den Fingern Ginnys Bauch entlang und tastet nach der Präsents des Kindes, lautlos seufzte er, warum musste es gerade diesen beiden passieren wo sie genau aus dem Grund nie Kinder haben wollten.

"Und was ist mit dem Kind, sag schon Sev", Draco sah zu ihm, Sev sah zu Draco dann zu seiner Frau.

"Es tut mir leid aber ich spüre keine Präsents mehr. Es tut mir leid", Ginny sah ihn fassungslos an und zog sich hoch, sie saß nun halb.

Sie sah Sev an, dann zu Hermine das war ein Witz oder ein sehr schlechter, sie sah an sich runter und als sie sah wie ihre Unterwäsche sich schon sehr rot färbte schrie sie ihren Schmerz hinaus, ihr passierte gerade genau das wieso sie es nie wollte.

Sie ließ nicht beruhigen, so eilte Hermine hinaus um Molly und Pansy zu holen.

Die Kinder saßen schweigend am Tisch und aßen artig ihr Essen, sie wusste nicht was hier vorging aber sie wussten das sie jetzt artig Essen sollten und keine Fragen stellen sollten.

"Wie schrecklich und wir haben sie alle so gedrängt", Narzissa lehnt ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihres Mannes.

"Mit viel Glück", Fleur sah zu ihr und hoffte wie wohl alle anderen am Tisch, das doch noch alles gut gehen würde, doch als Ginnys Schreie durchs Manor hallten wussten sie es.

Narzissa brach in Tränen aus, Molly klammert sich an ihren Mann und auch Ginnys Brüder hielten ihre Frauen fest an sich gedrückt, das hier sollte das schönste Fest werden mit der Vorfreude auf ein weiters Mitglied, das dieses Fest so eine Tramtische Wendung nehmen könnte, damit hatte keiner rechnen können.

Hermine kam in den Raum geeilt, sie war völlig verschwitz und ihre Kleidung war mit Ginnys Blut besudelt, sie hatte tränen in den Augen.

"Molly, Pansy kommt sie braucht euch jetzt. Blaise krümmer dich um Draco wenn's nötig ist", damit eilten die Drei zurück in das Wohnzimmer, das Wohnzimmer wo am Morgen Kinderaugen geleuchtet haben und sie von ihrem gemeinsamen Kind geträumt hatten, genau dort spielte sich nun dieses Drama ab, das war einfach absurd.

"Papa, warum weint und schreit Tante Ginny so", Percys Tochter sah fragend zu ihren Eltern.

"Hört mir gut zu meine Kleinen", Bill sah die Kinder an, Percy nickte ihm zu, er war froh diese Aufgabe nicht übernehmen zu müssen.

"Ihr wisst doch das Tante Ginny ein Baby im Bauch hatte", die Kinder nickte alle sie freuten sich ja schon so auf das Baby.

"Also das Baby ist Tante Ginny und Onkel Draco geschenkt worden, doch nun hat Gott es wieder zu sich geholt.", erklärt er den Kleinen.

"Warum?", Percys Tochter sah mit großen Augen zu ihrem Onkel.

"Santa Claus hat es abgeholt, weil es noch nicht seine Zeit war bei uns zu sein. Er wird es vielleicht wieder her schicken wenn die Richtige Zeit ist. Also seit lieb und verhaltet euch ruhig. Fragt Tante Ginny nicht nach dem Baby ja", er sah die Kinder an die alle Artig nickten, erleichtert das irgendwie erklärt zu haben.

Ginny hielt sich an Draco fest und weinte und schrie, warum musste ihr das passieren.

Molly und Pansy eilten in den Raum, Draco gab seine Frau frei und Molly übernahm seinen Part, ohne ein Wort eilte er aus dem Raum, durch den Flur am Esszimmer vorbei, Blaise hatte damit gerechnet und eilte hinter her.

Im Salon angekommen Schrie er seine ganze Wut und Enttäuschung raus, er schlug gegen die Eichenschränke und verwüstet das Gesamte Zimmer.

Leise trat Blaise hinter ihn und legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, ruckartig dreht sich Draco um und lag bei Blaise in den Armen.

Nein Draco weinte normal nicht, doch es gab immer ein erstes Mal, zitternd lag er im Arm seines Besten Freundes und weinte lautlos.

Blaise konnte nichts tun außer ihm fest zu halten und ihm den halte zu geben den er nun brauchte.

Ginny war nicht zu beruhigen, sie weigert sich Schmerzstillende Tränke anzunehmen, so sah Pansy sich gezwungen Hermine zu helfen.

Gemeinsam mit Molly hielten sie Ginny fest, Hermine zwang sie den Trank zu schlugen den Severus ihr einflösste.

Erst hörten die Schmerzen auf, dann wurde sie müde und viel in einen Traumlosen schlaf.

Hermine säuberte Ginny und zauberte ihr frische Wäsche und einen Jogginganzug an.

"Ich würde sagen wir legen sie ins Bett", Sev hob Ginny aus Mollys Arme und trug sie eine Stockwerk höher in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Dort deckte er sie zu und setzt sich in den Sessel wo er ihren Schlaf bewachte.

Draco hatte sich beruhigt und trank erst mal einen Scouch mit Blaise, er sah sich das verwüstete Zimmer an, dann sah er zu Blaise.

"Warum, warum nur ihrer größte Angst war genau das und dann passiert es auch noch", er war verzweifelt, die Wut das Kind verloren zu haben war nicht mehr als zu groß, viel mehr Quälte ihn die Sorge wie seine Frau damit umgehen würde.

"Ich weiß es nicht, es tut mir so leid Dray, wir sind für euch da, wir lassen euch nicht im Stich", er trank sein Glas leer.

"Das weiß ich Danke", auch er leerte sein Glas.

"Komm wir sollten wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit Essen, Ginny ist nicht geholfen wenn wir hier halb krank durch das Haus laufen, außerdem machen wir dem Kindern Angst damit", er hielt Draco die Hand hin, er ließ sich hochziehen.

Gemeinsam mit Hermine, Pansy und Molly kamen die beiden im Esszimmer an, Pansy nahm Draco wortlos in den Arm.

"Sie schläft Sev wacht bei ihr", sagt sie leise zu ihm, er drückte sie fest an sich.

"Danke", er ließ sie los und setzt sich wortlos an den Tisch und bergan zu Essen, immer wieder wandert der Blick zu dem Platz seiner Frau.

"Mia", rief Draco in die Stille, sogar die Kinder gaben kein Ton von sich seit ihr Onkel wieder im Raum war, es ploppte neben ihm.

"Ihr wünscht Master", sie sah zu ihm.

"Bring Severus war zu Essen auf unsere Zimmer und frag ihn ob er noch was benötigt. Dann mach das Zimmer von Severus bezugsfertig er wird einige Tage bleiben", erklärt er seiner Hauselfen.

"Wie ihr wünscht Master", damit war die kleine Elfe wieder weg.

Die Eltern brachten die Kinder schweigend ins Bett, Tayler durfte im Zimmer seiner Eltern schlafen sie wollte nicht das er Morgen vielleicht zu Ginny rennt um sie zu wecken.

"Tayler böse?", fragend sah er zu seinen Eltern, warum verboten sie ihm ins Zimmer seine Tante und Onkel zu gehen.

"Nein schatz du warst nicht böse Tante Ginny geht es nicht gut und sie brauch ruhe", Pansy küsste ihren Kleinen auf die Stirn und deckte ihn zu, schnell waren die Äuglein zu.

Gemeinsam saßen sie abends zusammen am Feuer und tranken etwas um den Schock des Tages besser zu verdauen.

"Wie wird es wohl sein wenn sie wieder wach ist", Ron sah traurig in die Runde.

"Es liegt nicht ins unsere Hand. Ich bin überzeugt von das nur Tayler es schaffen wird sie aus dem Schneckenhaus, in das sie sich nun wieder verkriechen wird, raus holen wird", Pansy sah ernst in die Runde.

"Wir hätten doch lieber über die Adoption nachdenken sollen", sagte Draco, leise, das würde er sich selber wohl nicht so schnell verzeihen das er zugelassen hatte das seine Frau auf diese Art und Weiße leiden musste.

"Nein hättet ihr nicht, Dray für jede Frau ist das der letzte Weg. Es ist natürlich das Ginny selber ein Kind bekommen wollte, ich versteh sie und ich bin davon überzeugt das es hier allen anderen Weiblichen Wesen genau so geht", Pansy sah in die Runde.

"Ich denken Pansy hat recht Draco", Hermine lehnte sich an ihren Mann, es war so schwer das richtige zu sagen.

Lucius hatte ihn kurz gedrückt, seine Mutter sein Shirt voll geheult und seine Schwiegermutter hat seit sie aus dem Zimmer gekommen waren nichts mehr gesagt.

Das war ein Weihnachten was man nicht gerne in Erinnerung behalten würde, am liebsten würden sie es alle vergessen sofort und auf der Stelle.

Und bitte nicht HAUEN!!!!

*mäuse loch versteck*

Kommis?

*liebschau*

lg Yuna


	3. Kapitel 3

So das ist das letzte Kapitel

ich hoffe ihr hattet Spass beim Lesen

Leandriel-Whitestorm: danke für dein Kommi habe mich sehr gefreut.

Viel Spass

Kapitel 2

Draco sollte recht behalten Severus war ganze 2 Wochen im Haus um sich um Ginny zu kümmern, er hat begonnen ihr Nährtränke zu geben weil sie einfach nichts Essen wollte, sie war wie Tod eine Mensch ohne Seele.

Draco badet seine Frau, führte sie auf die Toilette brachte sie wieder ins Bett verabreichte ihr die Nährtränke wenn sie wieder einmal das Essen verweigert, sie hatte seit diesem Tag ein Weihnachten nicht mehr gesprochen.

Sie hat Sev gefragt ob es war sei und als er bejahen musste, wurde sie Stumm kein Ton kam von ihren Lippen.

Sie lag nun schon seit 2 Wochen im Bett oder im Wohnzimmer je nach dem wo Draco, Narzissa, Pansy oder Lucius sie hinbrachte, dort saß, oder lag sie und sah an die Decke, manchmal weinte sie lautlos.

Draco tat es weh seine Frau so zu sehen, so lange hatten sie es versucht und dann verloren sie es, er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Weitere 4 Wochen vergingen und Ginny blieb stumm, Severus kam regelmäßig um nach ihr zu sehen.

Bei einer seiner Untersuchungen musste er Draco noch eine weitere Schreckensnachricht mitteilen, drauf wurde auch Draco ruhiger. Er machte sich vorwürfe nicht doch gleich über die Adoption geredet zu haben, jetzt würde diese Ehe wohl für immer Kinderlos bleiben, seine einzige Hoffnung bestand darin das seine Ginny irgend wann damit klar kommen würde.

Tayler hatten sie bis jetzt fern gehalten von ihr und der Kleine verstand einfach nicht wieso er nicht mehr zu seiner Tante durfte.

Pansy, Molly wie auch Narzissa waren der Meinung das jetzt nur noch der kleine Tayler helfen konnte, wenn selbst er sie nicht aus ihrer Einsamkeit, ihrem Loch holen konnte, gab es wohl keine Hoffnung mehr.

Ginny saß im Winterrosengarten und sah raus, noch immer lag der Schnee Meter hoch .

Pansy öffnete die Tür und schickte Tayler in den Raum, leise schloss sie wieder die Tür und hoffte wie alle anderen im Haus auch dass er es schaffen würde.

Langsam lief der nicht mal 2 Jährige auf seine Tante zu, wochenlang durfte er nicht zu ihr und nun stellten sie ihn hier einfach ab, er blieb neben seiner Tante stehen die ihn nicht bemerkte.

Er hob fragend seinen Kopf und zupfte an ihrem Pulli, verwundert nahm Ginny ihren Blick vom Fenster und sah in das fragende Kindergesicht.

"Tayler?", er hob seine Händchen damit sie ihn zu sich hoch hob, ihre Stimme war kaum ein flüstern da sie seit Wochen nicht ein Wort gesagt hatte.

"Tante Gin, Tayler böse?", noch immer hielt er seine Händchen hoch und Ginny sah das Kind an, hatte er gerade gefragt ob sie böse auf ihn war, wie kam er nur darauf, sie hatte ihn doch lieb.

Sie nahm den Blick von dem Kind und sah kurz aus dem Fenster, sie hatte alles und jeden Ignoriert sogar ihn und nun glaubte er sie sei böse auf ihn.

Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf sah wieder runter zu Tayler und hob ihn hoch, sie platzierte ihn auf ihrem Schoss und lächelt ihn warm an.

"Nein du warst nicht böse. Ich hab dich lieb Tayler", sie drückte ihn einen Kuss auf den Schopf.

"Lieb auch Tante Gin", er legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und drückte sich fest an sie, lächelnd schloss sie ihn fester in den Arm und sah wieder zum Fenster.

"Tayler möchtest du gerne in den Schnee. Wir können einen Schneemann bauen ,sie streichelt ihn abwesend über den Rücken.

"Ja Scheemann bauen", rief er begeistert aus, klettert von seiner Tante und zog aufgeregt an ihrer Hand.

Sie ergriff sie und verließ das erste Mal seit Wochen selbstständig einen Raum, als erstes ging sie mit Tayler in sein Zimmer um ihn für draußen anzuziehen.

Ginny nahm ihn mit ins Bad, sie zog sich schnell richtig an und ging mit ihm runter ins Wohnzimmer.

"Onkel Draco will bestimmt mit gehen", sagt sie zum Kleinen noch immer recht leise aber schon fester, sie öffnet die Tür und schob Tayler rein, der lief direkt auf seinen Onkel zu.

"Onkel Drao Scheemann bauen mit Tante Gin, komm", er ergriff Dracos Hand und zog an dieser, er sah von dem Kind zu seinen Eltern und zu Pansy die Triumphierend lächelt, sie hatte also richtig gelegen.

Ginny holte gerade Taylers Jacke als Draco neben sie trat, sie lächelt ihn leicht an und viel ihm um den Hals.

„Danke für deine Geduld ich liebe dich und es tut mir leid", er nahm sie fest in den Arm, die Wohnzimmertür

ging auf und Seine Eltern und ihre besten Freunde sahen erleichtert zu dem jungen Ehepaar.

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, keiner kann etwas dafür. Es ist passiert und wir könne es nicht ändern. Ich liebe dich Ginny mit oder ohne eigenes Kind, nur du zählst", er küsste sie lange, sie hatte die Jacke fallen gelassen und legte sich ganz in den Kuss.

Pansy nahm lächelnd die Jacke und zog ihren Sohn an, er zupfte am Draco Hemd, überrascht sah er runter.

„Scheemann bauen", Tayler sah mit großen Augen zu ihnen.

„Ja wir gehen jetzt einen Schneemann bauen, mit Onkel Draco ja", der kleine nickte aufgeregt.

Sie zogen sich warm an und gingen in den Schnee raus Pansy und Blaise folgten.

Draco und Blaise bauten den Schneemann mit Tayler, Pansy und Ginny sahen lächelnd zu.

„Ich bin froh dass du wieder bei uns bist. Ich hab mir große Sorgen um dich gemacht", Pansy nahm sie fest in den Arm.

„Weißt du Pansy es war nicht nur das ich das Baby verloren habe, es hat mich runter gezogen ja aber das hätte ich bestimmt geschafft", sie seufzte und sah wieder sehr traurig aus.

„Was hat dich dann so verbittern lassen, du warst wie eine Puppe und das über Woche um genau zu sein 6 Wochen Ginny", sie sah fragend zu ihr hielt sie aber weiter im Arm.

Draco sah zu den Frauen, er war besorgt sie sah so traurig aus, Blaise legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie muss drüber reden und Pansy wird ihr dabei helfen es zu verkraften", sagt er aufmunternd.

„Sie weiß es noch nicht Blaise, was wenn ich sie dann für immer verliere?", er sah fragend zu ihm.

„Sie weiß es nicht? Bist du sicher, sie war zwar immer sehr abwesend aber ich bin sicher das sie mehr mitbekommen hat als wir glauben", er sah wieder zu Tayler der im Schnee lag und Engel machte und fröhlich aufqutischte.

„Ich habe gehört wie Severus, Draco sagt das das ich…", sie fing an zu weinen und Pansy ahnte was sie gehört haben muss, sie schloss Ginny noch fester in die Arme.

„das.. das ich keine Kinder mehr bekommen kann. Niemals!", weinte sie und Pansy wiegte sie einfach nur, jedes Wort war nun zu viel.

Pansy sah kurz zu Blaise er sah sie fragend an, sie sagte lautlos `Sie weiß es`, erschocken sah er zu ihr nickte dann aber.

Draco sah zu ihm" Was ist?"

„Sie weiß es Draco, sie weiß das ihr nie ein eigenes Kind haben werdet", Blaise sah zu ihm und er nickte teils erleichtert, teils traurig.

„So muss ich es ihr wenigstens nicht mehr Sagen", er sah traurig zu seiner Frau die noch immer von Pansy gewiegt wurde.

Narzissa hatte Molly bescheid gegeben das Ginny wieder ansprechbar war, zu viert sahen sie auf dem Fenster und mussten feststellen das Ginny wieder weinte.

„Sie weint das ist doch gut oder, sie verarbeitet es", Molly sah fragend zu Narzissa.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube sie weiß nicht das sie nie wieder ein Kind bekommen wird", Narzissa stimmte das sehr traurig und sie fühlte sich schuldig, sie hatten gedrängt trotz Ginny Ängsten, hatte sie keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen zu erwähnen wie gerne sie doch Oma werden wollte.

„Ich habe wie lang sagst du 6 Wochen ja?", Pansy nickte „ Gebraucht um mich damit abzufinden das es nur eine Chance für mich gibt doch Kinder zu haben", erklärt sie noch immer verweint.

„Und auf was für eine Lösung bist du gestoßen?", sie sah zu ihr und wischte ihr die Tränen weg.

„Draco meinte als wir uns entschieden haben es zu versuchen, das er auch Adoptieren würde. Es wird doch zu meinem Kind damit", sie sah zu Pansy sie wollte doch nur Draco glücklich machen und der Wunsch Mutter zu sein war nun so groß das sie seit 3 Wochen schon drüber nachdachte.

„Ja es wird zu deinem mit dem Blutbund, es wird nicht zurück zu führen sein wo das Kind ursprünglich her kommt.

Und weißt du den schon was du willst?", Pansy war froh das Ginny wohl selbst in den 6 Wochen Einsamkeit eine Lösung gefunden hatte wie sie das ganze verkraften konnte.

„Nein ich bin davon überzeugt das es liebe auf den ersten Blick sein muss, man wird uns doch ein Kind adoptieren lassen oder?", sie sah fragend zu Pansy die sie nun los gelassen hat.

„Natürlich ihr seit die Malfoys eine der Einflussreichsten Familien und die Vermögenste noch dazu. So ich würde sagen wir spielen nun mit Tayler und du gehst mit Draco ne runde um den See", sie schob Ginny Richtung Draco.

„Tayler komm her, wir seifen jetzt deinen Papa ein", rief Pansy und ihr Sohn kam auf sie zu, Blaise grinste.

Ginny und Draco entfernten sich vom der jungen Familie und liefen Hand in Hand um den See.

„6 Wochen habe ich gebraucht sagt Pansy, es ist aber nicht nur wegen unserem Baby, ich habe gehört wie Severus dir gesagt hat das wir nie wieder", sie stockte, er blieb stehen und zog sie in den Arm.

„Schon gut du musst es nicht sagen, ich weiß was du sagen willst. Ich liebe dich Ginny", erküsste sie sanft.

„Ich will aber nicht auf Kinder verzichten Dray", sie sah zu ihm hoch, atmet tief durch.

„Würdest du noch immer Adoptieren?"

„Ja das würde ich, wenn es unser Glück perfekt machen kann. Möchtest du das denn?", überrascht und doch erleichtert sah er zu ihr runter.

„Ich war schwanger Dray vielleicht nur 4 Wochen, aber ich habe mich so gefreut Mama zu werden. Ich liebe Tayler mehr als es mir gut tut. Ich will Mutter sein und wenn nicht von unseren eigenen Kindern, dann für die Kinder die keine Eltern mehr haben", ihre Augen hatten eine leichten Glanz wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr.

„In Ordnung wenn du wieder Gesund bist und Sev sein Okay gibt, werden wir ein paar Weißenhäuser besuchen. Hast du einen Wunsch?", er drückte sie fest an sich.

„Nein, es muss liebe auf den ersten Blick sein", sie zog ihn näher und küsste ihn.

Knapp 3 Wochen Später erklärte Severus Ginny für Gesund, Draco hatte sich mit Hilfe seines Vaters um die Papiere gekümmert, damit sie auch alles gleich Fest machen konnten wenn sie das richtige Kind finden würden.

Narzissa und Molly waren froh über diese Entscheidung, die wohl für alle das Beste war.

Ginny wartet schon ungeduldig an der Tür, sie sahen beide aus wie sehr reiche Leute, aber Lucius meinte das dies sehr wichtig war um alle Kinder gezeigt zu bekommen. Sie waren die Familie Malfoy wenn sie meinten.

Draco nahm lächelnd seine Frau in den Arm und führte sie zum Auto.

„So hier wären wir das ist das größte und Ärmste wie du es wolltest was wir hier in der Gegend haben", Draco hätte lieber eins der besseren genommen, aber Ginny meinte das hier wohl eher unverdorbene Kinder zu finden sind.

Ein Frau ende 50 empfing sie „Mrs Malfoy Mr Malfoy, willkommen ich bin Miss Dora, die Leiterin des Heimes. Bitte folgen sie mir", es war mitte März und langsam wurde es warm draußen.

„Erzählen sie uns was über die Kinder die sie hier haben", Draco schaute sich um und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wir haben keine Babys wenn sie das meinen. Wir haben nur die besten Kinder rausgesucht mit den besten Stammbäumen, sie sind zwischen 3 und 8 Jahren", sie führte sie in eine Saal wo die Kinder in Reihe und Glied standen.

„Präsentieren sie die Kinder immer so?", fragte Draco mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun.

„Nein aber sie sind doch was besonderes", erklärte sie.

Ginny ging die Kinder ab und schaut sie sich an, sie waren alle sehr Hübsch aber keins von ihnen ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen.

Die Frau erzählte zu jedem Kind an dem Ginny länger stehen blieb etwas.

Ginny dreht sich zu ihrem Mann und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, er nickte ihr zu.

„Wir möchten uns besprechen, gibt es hier so was wie eine Hof?", Draco sah zu der Frau die ihnen den Weg zeigte.

„Und sagt dir nur eins dieser Kinder zu?", sie sah fragend zu ihm.

„Nein nicht eins, sie sind alle sehr Hübsch und einige der Mädchen würden wohl mit viel Würde den Namen Malfoy tragen, aber keins was ich wirklich als meine Tochter sehen könnte", sie liefen durch den Hof wo viele andere Kinder spielen.

„Unglaublich Draco das war ne Handvoll von Kindern die hier sind, sie dich doch mal um", sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Du hast recht, ihre Stammbäume sind nicht so rein, doch wenn du willst lass uns durch die Kinder laufen", er nahm sie bei der Hand.

„Danke ich weiß was das für Zusprüche sind die du mir gibst, allein das wir in diesem Weißenhaus sind", so liefen sie gemeinsam durch den Hof.

„Mummi gehen", weinte ein kleines Mädchen, ein größeres Kind vielleicht 5 Jahre stand lachend vor dem kleinen Mädchen.

„Du hast keine Mummi, du dummes Mädchen", lachte er weiter und stumpte sie, so das sie auf ihren Po viel, ein kleiner Junge nicht viel älter als das Mädchen lief zu ihr und stellte sich vor sie.

„Lass meine Sesster gehen", er half seiner weinenden Schwester auf und drückte sie an sich, so standen der kleine Blonde Junge und seine rothaarige Schwester da und sahen böse zu dem größeren Jungen.

Ginny und Draco hatten das beobachtet und Ginny sah zu ihm.

„Das sind sie Draco", ihre Augen leuchteten nun richtig.

„Sie sind entzückend und noch jung, wir können sie zu richten Malfoy Kindern erziehen", er sah noch mal zu seiner Frau und lächelt sie aufmunternd an.

„Also los vergiss den Stammbaum, sie brauche eine Mutter und ich will dich endlich wieder glücklich sehen. Und sie sind wirklich bezaubernd und hübsch", er küsste sie kurz und dann gingen sie auf die Kinder zu.

„Hey du wieso ärgerst du sie, sie ist doch noch so klein?", Ginny sah zu dem Jungen der die Kleien geärgert hat.

„Na ist doch so, wer hier her kommt hat keine Mummi mehr", er dreht sich rum und ging zu den anderen Kindern spielen.

Ginny ging in die Knie auf die Höhe der Kinder und lächelt sie an.

„Hallo ihr beiden wir heißt ihr den?", der Kleine sah die Frau an.

„Ich Finn und Sesster Fiona", sagt er leise.

„Finn und Fiona sehr schöne Namen. Ich bin Ginny und das ist mein Mann Draco.", sie zog ihn zu sich runter.

„Wir sind hier weil wir gerne ein Kind mit uns nehmen wollen, in diesem Fall zwei, nämlich euch beide", erklärte sie, das die Kinder nicht mal die hälfte verstanden war Ginny egal.

„Möchtet ihr gerne mit uns kommen?", sie strich der Kleinen Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Neue Mummi?", Finn sah sie mit großen Augen an, dass ihre Mummi nicht wieder kommen würde und das hier manche Kinder neue Mummis bekamen hatte er trotz seine Alters schon verstanden.

„Ja ich bin dann eure neue Mummi und Draco ist dann euer Papa." Finn sah Draco an, dann wieder Ginny und nickte, er drückte Fiona wieder, er zeigte auf Ginny und Draco.

„Mummi und Papa", er ließ die Schwester los und viel Ginny in die Arme.

„Mummi", Ginny war froh das die Kinder so leicht davon zu überzeugen waren, sie schloss Finn in die Arme.

„Komm zu mir Fiona", Draco öffnet seine Arme und lächelt sie an.

Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu sah noch mal zu ihrem Bruder bevor sie sich von Draco in die Arme nehmen ließ.

„Papa?", fragte sie und er küsste sie auf die Stirn und nickte.

„Genau Papa und Mama", sagt er zu Bestätigung, sie gingen beide mit jeweils einem Kind auf dem Arm Richtung Tür, aus der Miss Dora kam und Ginny direkt das Kind aus dem Arm nehmen wollte.

„Es tut mir leid das sie unsere kleinsten belästigt haben, die Kinder haben mich Informiert, sie haben noch nicht verstanden das sie keine Eltern mehr haben", aber Ginny wollte ihr das Kind nicht geben.

„Wer sagt den so was, die Kinder haben uns nicht belästigt, ganz im Gegenteil. Wir haben uns entschieden machen sie die Papiere fertig. Es sind Zwillinge lieg ich da richtig?", er sah zu Miss Dora, die nicht wusste was sie sagen soll.

„Äh ja sind es, folgen sie mir", sie gingen in ihr Büro.

„Sie sind sich sicher diese Kinder zu wollen, ihr Stammbaum ist nicht der reinste, ihrer Mutter war eine Muggelgeborene", sie suchte die Unterlagen raus.

„Sie haben beide Magische Fähigkeiten sonnst wären sie ja nicht in diesem Weißenhaus oder?", Draco sah sie scharf an.

„Ja sind sehr talentiert wenn ich das sagen darf, aber ihr Stammbaum Mr Malfoy", sagt sie noch mal.

„Da wir eine Blutadoption durchführen lassen, ist das nicht wirklich Relevant. Also erzählen sie uns was sie uns sagen können über die beiden Kinder", Draco strich Fiona liebevoll durchs Haar.

„Sie sind erst seit 2 Wochen hier, ihrer Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall umgekommen, die Kinder sind seit 2 Wochen aus dem Krankenhaus. Sie haben nichts abbekommen, die Ärzte meinten das ihrer Magie sie geschützt hat. Sie heißen Fiona und Finn-Luca sie werden in einer Woche 2 Jahre alt. Das war alles was ich ihnen dazu sagen kann", sie hatte verstanden dass sie das junge Paar nicht umstimmen konnte.

„Gibt es Bilder oder sonnst was von den Eltern?"; Ginny sah zu Miss Dora.

„Nein ich hab nur die Info über den Stammbaum bekommen, wir sind das letzt Weißenhaus wir können keine Kinder ablehnen", sagte sie betroffen, das machte Ginny wütend wie konnte man nur von so bezaubernden Kindern reden.

„In Ordnung machen sie die Unterlagen fertig, wir nehmen die Kinder direkt mit. Lassen sie die Sachen bringen", fordert Draco auf.

„Tut mir leid Sir aber die Kinder haben nichts anderes", Ginny schnappte nach Luft, Draco sah sie an und bahrt sie mit einem Blick ruhig zu bleiben.

„So hier fehlt nur noch die Unterschrift und sie haben das Sorgerecht der beiden. Den Rest erledigen sie im Ministerium", sie schob ihnen die Papiere hin, beide unterschrieben nahmen die Kinder und verließen auf direkten Wege das Weißenhaus.

Draco Zaubert zwei Kindersitze, in dem sie die Kinder setzten, sie nahmen Platz im Auto und fuhren los.

„So und wo nun hin Gin?", er sah sie fragend an.

„Ich würde sagen nach London rein. Dort Kleiden wir unsere Kinder ein, dann brauchen sie für ihr Zimmer Möbel und natürlich Spielsachen", sie sah lächelnd zu ihrem Mann.

„Nur ein Zimmer?", er packte das Auto und sah seine Frau an.

„Vielleicht sollten beide ein Zimmer haben, was halst du davon wenn wir Taylers Zimmer nach Links verlegen neben uns und die Zwei Zimmer mit der Verbindungtür werden die Kinderzimmer", sie sah zu ihm.

„Sehr gute Idee", sie drehten sich rum und sahen die zwei Kinder tief und fest schlafen.

„Sie sind noch so klein wir sollten uns eine Buggie besorgen", meinte Draco, sie schnallten die Kinder ab und nahmen sie vorsichtig aus dem Auto.

„Sollten wir, gleich hier um die Ecke ist der Laden wo ich immer mit Pansy bin", Draco schloss noch das Auto ab und folgte seiner Frau, mit den schlafenden Kindern auf dem Arm.

Sie gingen direkt auf eine Verkäuferin zu, die sie freundlich anlächelt.

„Hallo wir suchen eine Zwillingsbuggy", die Verkäuferin kannte Ginny schon und brachte sie zu den Buggys.

„In Grün am liebsten wie Mrs Zabini auch richtig, Mrs Malfoy?", sie sah zu ihr.

„Ja bitte, das wäre toll", die zeigte ihr einen Buggy wo die Kinder nebeneinander sitzen, in ein Grüntönen.

„Wie ist es mit dem, wie der von Mrs Zabini, wie heißen ihre kleinen den?", sie sah zu den Kindern.

„Genau der ist es, den nehmen wir. Das ist unsere Sohn Finn-Luca und unsere Tochter Fiona", das hörte sich so toll in Ginnys Ohren an.

„Schöne Namen, ich mach ihnen den Wagen fertig", sie holte den gleich Wagen hinten aus dem Lager und baute ihn auf. Ginny legte Finn hinein und schnallte ihn fest und Draco legte Fiona hinein und machte sie fest.

„So dann brauchen wir bitte noch zwei Decken die zum Wagen passen, die Schirme natürlich", die Verkäuferin kam direkt wieder mit zwei Decken, eine in Giftgrün und eine in einem Mindgrün.

„Das war es erst mal", Ginny schob den Wagen schon mal Richtung Ausgang und Draco zahlte schnell.

Er ließ sich noch zwei Nickianzüge in den Zwei Grüntönen einpacken, schließlich sollten seine Kinder ordentlich aussehen.

Sie gingen in eine geschützte Straße, er holte die Nickianzüge raus und zauberte sie seinen Kindern an, Ginny war sehr überrascht.

„Was für eine schöne Idee Dray aber da fehlt noch was", sie nahm ihren Zauberstab zauberte die Kinder sauber, Finns Haare waren gekämmt und etwas kürzer und Fionas Haare waren zu zwei süßen Zöpfen gebunden, die von ihrem Kopf anstanden.

„Jetzt sind sie perfekt unsere Kinder Ginny, ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben", er küsste sie innig.

„Das hört sich himmlisch an, also erst einkaufen oder erst zum Ministerium?", sie sah fragend zu ihm.

„Ministerium, zeigen wir doch mal dem Zauberminister seine Enkelkinder, außerdem können wir dann alles fest machen und auch den Termin zu Blutadoption. Einverstanden?", er sah zu seiner Frau, die gerade die Kinder richtig zudeckte.

„Einverstanden", sie schob den Wagen Richtung Ministerium, die beiden schliefen noch seelenruhig.

Draco klopfte an der Tür vom Minister an, die Sekretärin ignorierte er wie immer, Ginny schob den Wagen lächelnd hinter ihm her, das würde sich wohl nie ändern.

„Nicht jetzt", hörte Draco seinen Vater sagen er öffnet trotzdem die Tür und zu seiner Überraschung saß auch Arthur in dem Büro.

„Draco was führt dich zu mir", Draco trat ein und hielt seiner Frau die Tür auf, mit großen Augen sahen die zwei Männer den Kinderwagen den Ginny in das Büro schob.

„Oh Hallo Dad.", begrüßte Ginny ihren Vater.

„Luc, Dad wir möchten euch gerne eure Enkelkinder vorstellen. Finn-Luca und seine Zwillingsschwester Fiona sie werden nächste Woche 2 Jahre", Ginny strahlte, Draco stand neben ihr und war nicht weniger stolz.

„Sie sind bezaubernd zumindest wenn sie schlafen. Wie ist der Stammbaum, sind sie Magisch?", Lucius sah fragend zu seinem Sohn und dessen Frau.

„Viel Erfahren habe wir leider nicht, außer das sie seit zwei Wochen aus dem Krankenhaus heraus sind, ihrer Eltern bei einem Autounfall um gekommen sind. Ihre Magie hat sie gerettet und der Stammbaum da ist man sich unschlüssig, aber da wir uns gestern für eine Blutadoption entschieden haben ist da ja nicht mehr relevant.", erklärte Draco seinem Vater.

„Na wenn das so ist. Ich freu mich sehr das endlich Leben in unser Haus kommt und die Zwei Wirbelwinder unser Leben auf den Kopf stellen. Ich werd es gleich Narzissa berichten, hab ihr wünsche der Zimmer wegen?", er sah zu ihnen.

„Sie sind bezaubernd ihr werden tolle Eltern sein und wenn ihr mal eine Rat braucht, ihr wisst meldet euch. Ich muss es Molly berichten", damit war Arthur durch den Kamin verschwunden.

„Ja und zwar wollen wir Taylers Zimmer nach Links neben uns Verlegen lassen, aber belässt alles so. Und die Zwei Zimmer mit der Verbindungstür werden ihrer Kinderzimmer. Gin hast du Farbenwünsche?", er sah fragend zu ihr.

„Hellgrün und Dunkel, lass das Narzissa machen. Und wir gehen jetzt shoppen. Luc kümmerst du dich um dem Termin?", fragend sah sie zu ihm.

„Aber Natürlich wird erledigt, viel spaß und denkt dran nichts ist zu Teuer für unsere Enkel"

Ginny und Draco kaufen massenweiße Klamotten, Ginny war richtig im Kaufrausch und Draco sah das gerne, es war schön seine Frau so glücklich zu sehen.

„Hey ich glaub es ja nicht Dray?", Blaise schlug ihm auf die Schulter, erschocken bewegte er den Wagen zu sehr und Fiona wurde wach und weinte.

Pansy war hinter Blaise sie wollten neue Kleidung kaufen, Ginny drückte Draco den vollen Korb in die Hand.

„Hey ihr beide", grüßt sie ihre Freunde und hob Fiona aus dem Wagen.

„Alles in Ordnung Fiona, nicht weinen sonnst weckst du Finn", sie wiegte die Kleine hin und her.

„Papa?", fragte sie noch immer weinerlich, lächelnd sah sie zu Draco.

„Da ist der Papa", Draco streckte automatisch die Hände aus und nahm die Kleine.

„Ich seh schon sie wird deine Prinzessin", lachte Ginny fröhlich.

„Hallo kleine Damen", Blaise war total begeistert Draco mit einem Anderen Kind als Tayler.

„Pansy, Blaise das ist unsere Tochter Fiona und im Wagen schläft ihr Zwillingsbruder Finn-Luca", Ginny sah glücklich zu ihr.

„Na da habt ihr das Glück gleich zwei Mal gefunden, das freut uns sehr. So Jungs ihr schaut nach den Kids wir kaufen ein", Pansy zog Ginny wieder in die Kleiderecke.

Sie erzählte ihr wie sie auf die Beiden aufmerksam wurden und das wir sogar jünger als Tayler waren, Ginny füllte noch drei Einkaufskörbe bevor sie in die Spielzeugabteilung gingen.

Pansy half ihr alles zusammen zu suchen an Spielzeug was altersgerecht war. Am meisten hatten sie Spaß mal Mädchensachen zu kaufen.

„Das Zaubern wir später aber alles Grün", kommentierte Draco als er die ganzen Rosa Sachen sah, die Frauen lachten und kauften weiter ein.

„So und nun noch in die Winkelgasse in den Möbelladen", bestimmte Pansy so machten sich die Zwei Männer mit ihren Frauen und den drei Kindern auf den Weg zu Winkelgasse

Pansy und Ginny suchten im Katalog komplette Zimmer raus, die sich später Farblich anpassen ließen.

„So und nun noch was ihr so alles braucht für die Kinder", sie kauften Tonnenweiße Windeln so kam es Draco vor, Töpfchen, Badesachen Schnuller und, und ,und. Er hatte nicht gewusst dass es doch so viel ist.

Die drei Kinder beäugten sich vom Wagen aus und alles nuggelte an ihrer Brezel.

Er war fix und fertig als sie endlich zum Auto kamen, die Kinder waren nun hell wach.

Aber das Kinderlachen das sein Auto erfüllte und eine glückliche Ginny war ihm das alles werd.

Narzissa, Molly, Arthur und Lucius hatten sich gleich dran gemacht die Zimmer umzuräumen, Narzissa und Molly hatten die Kinderzimmer in Grüntönen eingerichtet und die Zimmereinrichtung passend dazu angepasst. Die Klamotten waren eingeräumt und auch das Spielzeug war in die Zimmer geräumt.

Die Zwei Omas waren aufgeregt sie bekamen gleich Zwei Enkelkinder, sie waren sehr gespannt auf die Kinder die sogar Dracos Herz erweichen konnten.

Sie fuhren die Auffahrt rein und sahen sie schon auf der Treppe stehen.

„Schaut mal ihr zwei, da sind eure Omas und Opas sie freuen sich auf euch", Ginny sah du den Kindern die Raus schauten.

Schnell waren die Kinder ein fester Bestandteil und an ihrem Zweiten Geburtstag waren alle ihre Onkel, Tanten und Cousinen und Cousins anwesend, auch Pansy und Blaise waren da.

Heute an ihrem Zweiten Geburtstag sollte die Blutadoption stattfinden und die Parten wurden festgelegt. In beiden Tränken waren von allen 4 das Blut, Severus hatte sich drum gekümmert das die Tränke nach Kakao schmeckten.

In Anwesenheit eines Ministeriumsrichter, nahmen die Kinder den Trank, gleichzeitig unterschrieb Pansy und Severus für Fiona die Patenurkunde, danach unterschrieb Blaise und Severus die Patenurkunde für Finn-Luca.

Direkt setzte die Veränderung ein, Finn-Luca wurde so blond wie es nur die Familie Malfoy war und sein Gesicht wurde weicher, seine Augen wurde richtig hellblau, fast schon ins Grau hinein gehend er wuchs ein kleines Stück und Fiona, wurde zwar noch heller, aber der leichte Rotschimmer blieb, sie hatte klare Grüne Augen und ihr Gesicht wurde noch zierlicher, nun sah man schon von weitem das diese Zwei Malfoy Kinder waren diese Einzigartig Blond verriet sie.

Ginny stand mit Pansy zusammen und beobachtet ihrer Kinder die mit den anderen Spielten.

„Und bist du Glücklich?", Pansy sah fragend zu ihr, Ginny nahm lächelnd den Blick von ihren Kindern.

„Ja ich bin sehr Glücklich. Vielleicht war es so vorbestimmt das wir keine eigenen Kinder haben können, damit wir diese Zwei Engel zu uns holen", sie nippte an ihrem Sektglas.

„Vielleicht ja, vielleicht Nein. Blaise hat gestern erwähnt das er gerne Tayler verloben möchte, aber ich habe abgelehnt. Er soll später selber entscheiden", sie sahen wieder zu dem Haufen Kinder wo sich drei etwas abgrenzten.

Fiona, Finn-Luca und Tayler spielten etwas abseits zusammen.

„Das find ich auch, an wenn hatte Blaise den gedacht?", neugierig sah sie zu Pansy.

„Er meinte das Fiona und Tayler ein gutes Band zwischen unseren Familien wäre", Pansy sah zu den drei Kindern.

„Stimmt schon, vielleicht eines Tages Pansy, die Zeit wird es zeigen. Wir werden nicht die Leben unserer Kinder verplanen wir haben auch aus Liebe geheiratet. Aber schmeicheln tut mir der Vorschlag ja schon", Grinst Ginny ihre Freundin an.

„Wie läuft das eigentlich mit dem Wickeln?", Pansy wusste das sich Draco bei Tayler gerne drückte.

„Och weißt du, da wir zwei haben, bekommt jeder ein Kind zum Wickeln, er seine Prinzessin. Also gibt es keine Ausreden mehr", Ginny sah vergnügt zu ihrem Mann der sich mit Blaise unterhielt.

„Wollt ihr den noch mehr Kinder Pansy?", Ginny sah zu ihr, doch ihre Freundin schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein wir haben unseren Erben, ich denke nicht das wir ein weiters bekommen werden. Und deshalb sollten wir zwei die Zeit mit unseren Kinder genießen.", Pansy nahm Ginny in den Arm.

„Stimmt schneller als wir schauen können gehen sie schon nach Hogwarts", sie redet noch ein wenig über die Zukunft und auf was sie sich freuten.

Die Jahre vergingen, Tayler, Finn-Luca und Fiona waren untrennbar, das führte dazu das Blaise und Pansy das Grundstück neben der Familie Malfoy kaufte und bebaute.

Ginny war ganz in ihrer Mutterrolle aufgegangen und der Gedanken das die Kinder nun nach diesem Sommer nach Hogwarts gehen würden schmerzte schon.

Doch Draco würde mit Ihr und dem Ehepaar Zabini erst mal eine Kreuzfahrt machen, sie wollten die Welt sehen, leisten konnten sie es sich.

Und danach wollten Pansy und Ginny sich um Weißenhäuser und Krankenhäuser kümmern, schauen wo sie helfen konnten.

Finn-Luca und Fiona wussten von Anfang an das sie Blutadoptiert sind und sehen Ginny und Draco als ihre Eltern an, Severus liebt seine Patenkinder und wird auf seine Alten Tage doch tatsächlich weich, Fiona brauchte nur mit ihren schönen Augen ihren Onkel ansehen und er konnte nicht nein sagen. Auch Tayler war immer dabei, die Drei hatten Ihn ganz gut im Griff und er machte sich etwas sorgen wie das werden soll wenn sie seine Schüler waren.

Total aufgeregt ging es dann am 1 September los, sie saßen im Roten Zug nach Hogwarts, auf dem Weg in neue Abenteuer

Severus war mehr als Stolz das alle drei in sein Haus gewählt wurden, Hogwarts hatte ein neues Trio, der Eisprinzen, der Coole und ihre Eisprinzessin. Sie alle waren von Anfang an

sehr gefragt und es half ungemein die Kinder von Malfoy und Zabini zu sein.

Ende ihres 7 Schuljahres stand ein nervöser Tayler vor Draco und hielt um die Hand von Fiona. Was als Freundschaft begonnen hatte war im lauf der Jahre zu Liebe geworden.

Fiona war überglücklich über die Zustimmung ihrer Eltern und auch Taylers Eltern waren sehr zufrieden mit der Wahl. Und Blaise hatte am Ende doch bekommen was er sich für seine Sohn gewünscht hat, eine Frau von Stand und Adel und trotzdem kein Püppchen.

Ein Jahr später stellte Finn-Luca seinen Eltern seine Verlobte vor, Vivien Crabbe die Tochter von Anne und Vincent sie war ein Jahr jünger als er, auch mit dieser Wahl waren Draco und Ginny sehr zufrieden.

Ihre Kinder waren nun erwachsen, würden bald heiraten und selber eine Familie gründen.

Ginny und Draco bereuten es bis heute nicht das sie sich genau für diese beiden entschieden haben die ihr Leben so sehr bereicherten.

Und selbst heute nach so vielen Jahren ist Ginny fest davon überzeugt das alles so Geplant war vom Schicksal, damit sie die Mutter dieser Wundervollen Zwillinge sein konnte.

So ich hoffe euch hat meine Kurzgeschichte gefallen.

Ich hoffe auch das es nicht all zu schnell erzählt war.

Und ihr lasst mir en kommi da

Lg Yuna


End file.
